Scraped Knees and Broken Hearts
by WhyMustIWrite
Summary: Iruka-sensei is no stranger to the tears of others. So when Naruto unwittingly breaks Hinata's heart, Iruka helps pick up the pieces. Friendship Fic.


This story is a thank-you gift for **Mystic-Nin**. She requested a fic with Iruka, Naruto, and Hinata. I've never really written Hinata before (unless you count her appearance in "Insight"), so this was an interesting challenge!

Also, I want to thank **Alstarryn**, who genially agreed to beta this story for me, despite my request coming at short-notice. She helped allay some of my uncertainties.

* * *

The dinner crowd had long dispersed at the Ichiraku ramen bar when three Leaf ninja took up the vacant stools. Orders were taken, and the dark-haired ninja on the far right rested his chin on his hand and gazed expectantly at the blond ninja in the center.

"Okay, Naruto, tell us, what _is_ this big news you're so excited to share?" Iruka smiled affectionately at the seventeen-year-old.

Three hours earlier, the hyperactive ninja had appeared at the Mission Desk, blabbering about something incredible happening, but refusing to elaborate until Iruka had time to eat out with him at Ichiraku's.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, what is it?" Hinata prompted, no less curious about the source of his enthusiasm. The Hyuuga heiress was a last minute addition to their gathering. She was just returning home from a mission when Naruto and Iruka met her and invited her along.

Naruto dramatically drew in a breath. His words came out slow, building in intensity, "I was in the hospital after my mission, being treated for injuries by _Sakura_-_chan_." He paused to heighten the suspense, or, perhaps, just to daydream about Sakura. "And when she took out the stitches today, I asked her…if she would go out with me!"

"Did you?" Iruka remarked, eyes flicking briefly toward Hinata in concern.

"Yup. And guess what?"

Iruka opened his mouth to respond, but the teen could not compose himself long enough to allow for a single guess. "She said _yes!_"

When Hinata smiled and congratulated him, Iruka relaxed.

Naruto beamed. "We've already gone out to lunch, _and_ she said it's okay for me to call her my _girlfriend_. Believe it!" He then launched into an enthusiastically detailed account of the first date.

The more Naruto spoke of Sakura, the more pained the Hyuuga heiress' eyes became. She wasn't as over her crush as it had first appeared.

Iruka winced as Naruto gushed over the object of his affection. If he'd known what the "big news" was, he wouldn't have invited Hinata along. The sensei loved Naruto as a son, but wished that he'd show a little more discernment sometimes.

"And _then_, I said to Sakura-chan…"

"That's great Naruto-kun," Iruka interrupted. Perhaps he could distract him with the other love of his life. "Did you want another bowl of ramen?"

The diversion worked as expected, and the older ninja managed to steer the conversation to neutral subjects.

Even in his Academy years, Naruto had never been subtle about his attraction to Sakura, while Hinata had always harbored a painfully obvious "secret" crush on Naruto.

Iruka noted these matters from a distance, but never got involved. After all, school yard attraction rarely lasted long. Yet some, like Naruto's and Hinata's, persisted well beyond graduation.

He really was glad for Naruto. The kid was finally having his feelings reciprocated by Sakura. Like most of the other children, the pink-haired girl had harbored a deep dislike for Naruto. A dislike that was incited and encouraged by the adults around her. It was to her credit that Sakura learned to look beyond the prejudice instilled in her young mind and developed a respect and appreciation for Konoha's Knucklehead Ninja.

Still, Iruka couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young Hyuuga who had held him with such respect and appreciation from the very beginning.

Hinata was painfully shy as a child, excessively timid, and dreadfully introverted; unfortunate traits for which Iruka was convinced that Hiashi was responsible. The Hyuuga clan head constantly crushed his oldest daughter's sense of worth with his scathing criticism, and flaunted his preference for the younger daughter.

Iruka tried to counteract that influence with gentle guidance, reassurance, and more praise than the sensei would normally dole out to his other charges, for fear of their becoming arrogant. Try as he might, a kind mentor was a poor substitute for a supportive father, and Hinata could not see herself as anything but a failure. What weight could the opinion of a chunin schoolteacher hold against the judgment of her universally revered parent?

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto huffed, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Forgive me, Naruto-kun. I was lost in thought."

"Sensei, you _can't_ just zone out like that! A shinobi should always be aware of his surroundings." The blond nodded sagely.

The irony of being accused of inattentiveness by Naruto was not lost on the sensei, and he chuckled. "Well, you know, I am getting on in years. We old men tend to get caught up in reminiscing about the past. Hinata-chan may prove to be a better conversation partner, don't you think?"

The young lady on Naruto's left blushed when the boy turned to face her with a sly grin; but she otherwise kept her composure, which said something of her bolstered confidence.

"Ne, Hinata-chan! Did you hear that? Iruka-sensei thinks he's an old man."

The seventeen year old leaned in and murmured into her ear, causing the blush to deepen considerably and her hands to unconsciously tighten to prevent shaking. "You should make a move on sensei and prove him wrong," the blond whispered.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. "I would never…" Apparently, his years of training with the perverted sannin had a negative influence after all. How _dare_ he suggest that she do something like that to her former teacher?

The teenage shinobi shrugged and whispered. "Okay. If you won't make a move on him, _I_ will."

Iruka wondered what Naruto said just now to cause Hinata to gape in shock. That was his only warning before the blond suddenly hurled his empty ramen bowl at the older man.

Iruka reacted in time to not only dodge and prevent the projectile from striking his head, but to lean backwards on his stool and snatch the porcelain bowl from the air before it was damaged.

Naruto laughed as Iruka soundly rebuked him.

"Looks like you're not as old as you think, sensei! Your reflexes are as sharp as ever. Believe it!"

Hinata's quiet laughter was brought on by relief as much as mirth.

The chunin grinned appreciatively unable to hold onto his anger for long. Setting the bowl down on the counter, he ruffled his companion's wild blond hair. "Thank you."

After a failed attempt to look annoyed by the action, Naruto nudged the man with his elbow. "But you know, Iruka-sensei, you _are_, what, 40 years old? When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?"

Iruka smile became wry as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm 28. And since when is that your business?"

"Oh, come on. We're like family. Of course it's my business!" The blond insisted.

After a sip of his broth, the sensei shrugged. "I'm busy, Naruto. And I'm fine with the way things are now." Naruto's disbelieving pout compelled the sensei to elaborate. "There isn't anyone I'm particularly interested in anyway." His tone made it clear that the subject was closed.

Naruto must have caught the hint, for he turned away and faced their other companion. "How about you, Hinata-chan?" he beamed in her direction. "Isn't there anyone you're interested in?"

Hinata blushed crimson. "I…" Her eyes avoided his. "Well, I…I…"

The kunoichi was not prepared to confess anything of her feelings to Naruto, especially not now when he was already taken, and with her academy teacher present.

Iruka cleared his throat. "It's impolite to ask that of her in company, Naruto-kun."

"Okay." Naruto shrugged. "But I don't get why you're so shy. Maybe I could even help. You know, put in a good word for you to this guy, whoever he is. What do you say, Hinata-chan?"

"No. That's okay." Hinata managed to reply without stuttering, her voice shaking only slightly.

"The last thing anyone needs is for _you_ to play matchmaker," Iruka sighed. He then changed the subject by inquiring how Hinata's training with Kurenai was coming along.

Over the last few years, Kurenai was able to do what Iruka could not: boost Hinata's sense of worth. Under the kunoichi's instruction, the Hyuuga heiress became a skilled ninja, and had gained confidence while remaining free of the arrogance that plagued the Hyuuga clan. She was a clear-headed, honest, and compassionate person. The proof of this went clear back to her Academy days, in the way she sincerely cared for the boy that most students shunned.

It really was a shame that Naruto didn't reciprocate her feelings. She would have been good match for him.

Iruka immediately chided himself. He shouldn't be picking favorites, or indulging in idle speculation. All of his students had their strengths. Sakura was a good match for Naruto as well. She was intelligent, powerful, talented, pretty...

Still, it was sad to see Hinata suffering quietly over unrequited affection.

Finally, their meal was over and Naruto insisted on paying for the bill himself. "I've got this one, sensei," he assured, pulling out his frog wallet.

"No, Naruto-kun, keep your money," Iruka protested. "I hardly get to see you anymore; you're out of the village so often. It's the least I can do. You'll need that to pay for a room at an inn or for food during your missions."

"Actually, I like sleeping outdoors, and live off the wild or on rations, mostly. My biggest expense is my girlfriend," Naruto grinned. "Seriously, sensei, I've got it this time." He flashed a smile at Hinata, "And don't you think of paying for your own either. I invited you, so this one's on me."

Iruka watched with fondness as his responsible young student covered the bill. Before parting ways, Naruto engulfed his sensei in a final hug, unashamed despite no longer being a young child.

Moments like these left Iruka breathless as he considered how much like family they were to each other. It surprised and gratified him that, no matter how many precious people entered the boy's life, Naruto always had a place for him in his heart.

As the blond ran off, Iruka discreetly pulled the air back into his lungs, since the sheer force of Naruto's grasp left him breathless for an entirely different reason.

While he was thus occupied, he noted Hinata's decidedly less cheerful departure. Iruka hurried to catch up to her. Deep in thought, she didn't notice him until he spoke. "Are you all right, Hinata-chan?"

She looked at him, but her pale eyes conveyed little emotion and it was difficult to gauge her expression. "I'm fine, Iruka-sensei. And you?" Polite as ever.

"I'm fine as well, thank you. I'm glad we ran into each other. It's been a while since I've checked up on you to see how you were doing. Though I have to say, stories of the techniques you've invented have reached me through Naruto-kun."

He carefully watched her response to the blond's name, wanting to gauge her willingness to discuss what was bothering her.

To his surprise, she did not tense up. "He talks about me?"

"Sure," Iruka affirmed. "And he was pleased to see you tonight."

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment and murmured, "I'm glad that Naruto-kun is so happy. He's finally getting everything he wanted. The villagers respect him, and he's become so strong, I just know he'll be Hokage one day. And…and, well…"

"He finally got Sakura-chan to return his interest." Iruka finished for her kindly.

"Yes," Hinata nodded, relieved that she didn't need to verbalize the words, and ashamed by how painful it had been for her to try. "He's so happy."

Iruka stuck his hands into his pockets nonchalantly. They were passing through an empty training ground now. The only company they had were a few lonely wooden posts, worn from years of beatings. "And what about you, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm happy that Naruto's happy." She said simply.

Iruka was impressed by her maturity. It was an unselfish affection, that could deny itself and be content to stand aside for the sake of the other's joy. "You're an extraordinary young lady, Hinata-chan."

The kunoichi brushed this comment off with a shrug, not understanding the reasoning behind it. "I'm nothing special."

Iruka frowned. The statement sounded more like an admission of defeat than a display of humility. "It's the truth. You are an extraordinary person, and anyone with any sense can see that."

Hinata paused in the empty field and looked up at her former sensei, a bit surprised by the firmness in his tone. She looked away quickly as tears began to pool in her eyes. "Then why doesn't he want me?"

She hadn't meant to say that aloud, but it was too late to take her words back.

With those words, the tears also found release and ran freely down her cheeks. Hinata was ashamed by them, and wished her former sensei wasn't here to witness her weakness. It would disappoint him to see that his preconceptions of her were false.

The tears came too suddenly for Iruka to feel prepared to deal with them. He hung back, but just for a moment.

He was no stranger to tears. The sensei dried the eyes of little girls who scraped up their knees and little boys who'd been mocked by their classmates.

He dried those same eyes when the little girls and boys came back to him, years later, distraught because they'd taken someone's life for the first time.

A stuffed animal accidentally damaged beyond repair, failure of a promotional exam, funerals of friends and family, the cruel reality of being crippled for the rest of one's life- Iruka was no stranger to tears.

He put his arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture, and Hinata curled into him, sobbing into the shoulder of his flax jacket.

"Hinata-chan…You are important to Naruto-kun. He values you as a friend, and I dare say he counts you among those precious to him."

"I know," Hinata sighed. "I…I shouldn't want more than that, but I do." This brought about a fresh round of sobs. "Sakura-chan is so lucky," she murmured miserably into his vest.

The sensei smiled, "She won't be any luckier than the boy who recognizes the wonderful person that you are and ultimately manages to win your heart."

Hinata pulled away and shook her head. "Naruto-kun already has it."

"Ah, but since he doesn't know he has it, who's to say that someone won't steal it from him, eh?" He tapped her nose, like he used to do back when she was his student. "You're still young, and there are quite a few sneaky ninjas in this village. Some rather sly civilians too. Surely one of them may succeed, if Naruto-kun continues to be so negligent?"

"Maybe." Hinata offered a halfhearted smile, but it was obvious she didn't really believe it.

"He would want you to be happy, too." Iruka pointed out. "Naruto-kun would hate to know that you're hurt on his account."

She blinked in surprise. "I…never thought about it like that…"

"Please, Hinata-chan, I admire your loyalty, but if Naruto-kun never has a change of heart, I hope you'll move on. You're strong; I know you'll be able to if you wanted." Iruka placed a hand on her shoulder, "And even if you decide against being in a relationship, that's all right. I wouldn't presume to say that you're happiness rests on your being romantically involved with some boy. I just hope that such a decision won't be based on whether or not Naruto-kun returns your affection. You deserve to be happy, regardless."

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was winging it, now. Giving counsel on the realm of romance was by no means his expertise. It felt sappy and vaguely hypocritical, since he'd never found love himself.

Scraped knees and lost limbs were a lot more straightforward to deal with.

He must have done something right, because Hinata finally offered a genuine smile, and hugged him. "Thank you, sensei."

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan." Her hair brushed against his chin, and Iruka marveled at how one day you're helping a tiny girl set an exploding tag for the first time, and the next thing you know she's grown up, well on her way to surpassing you as a ninja (if she hasn't already), and you're helping her through her first heartbreak.

It was enough to make twenty-eight feel very old indeed.

Shaking off such melancholy thoughts, he smiled at Hinata. "Want me to walk with you home?"

"That's all right, sensei," she declined. "I'm fine."

Evaluating brown eyes watched her departure, and doubted that she was "fine." But at least he was reasonably hopeful that she would be.

Iruka didn't favor one student over another. He didn't. Yet he couldn't help but think what a shame it'd be if Naruto were fool enough to let that girl go.


End file.
